When We Were Young
by AllthatConfetti
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) 10 years after breaking up and going their separate ways, Quinn goes to New York to see Rachel on her first Broadway show.


**A/N- This story was stuck in my head and it needed to be let out, plus W.W.W.Y is such a faberry song. Bless Adele and her ability to make me cry over someone I don't have.**

Goose bumps spread through her body as the New York wind gave her chills even through her thick two layer coat. Quinn admired the sight of the city, bright lights covering the buildings, the smell of fresh garlic when she passed an Italian restaurant.

Her fingers kept moving in her coat pockets to ease some nervous tension in her body, but it was no use she was still scared about this night. She reached the August Wilson Theater and saw the huge line to buy tickets for the new Broadway play Funny Girl, luckily for her she got an advance on purchasing the ticket thanks to her close friends that worked with the production.

There were lip smacks and eye rolls as Quinn made her way to the front doors, she could care less, she did not travel hundreds of miles to hear angry New Yorkers, she came for something else; something important. Quinn handed the gentleman her ticket and in return he gave her a playbill of the show and let her pass through the doors. It was a dark hallway, but once her eyes adjusted she could see the stage from afar. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and blinked her eyes a few times to stop the tears from spilling out her tear ducts.

Another older gentleman helped escort her to her assigned seat: Three rows from the main stage, right in the middle. Quinn could've gotten front and center, but she knew that the main character won't be looking there, she'll be admiring the crowd from up above and mid section of the theater; like she always did back in high school.

Quinn's eyes relaxed, eyes hooded and a smile spread across her face. Imagining that the main character is staring at her, singing to her, remembering her; hopefully. She always wondered what would've happen if things didn't go bad between the main character and her. Probably living in New York, having a brunette or blonde child running around their apartment; Quinn as a famous writer with a Broadway wife. The waterworks started to peek its way out of her eyes just at the thought of a happy life with the singer. While she was wiping her tears away, she notice a group of people, that she knows very well, make their way to the front row.

They looked so much older compared to ten years ago when they were just 18 year olds in high school. Her heart ached at the number of years that she hasn't spoken to either one of them, including both her former best friends. Her eyes shifted at said friends and saw they were hand-in-hand, happily in love. The brunette didn't look as intimidating as she did back then when she was in a cheer leading uniform, and the blonde's face structure popped out more, you could see the definition of her jaw line and her cheekbones. They matured. They grew up. They also ended together.. Just the way it should be, even if it's without her.

It surprised Quinn that all of them still kept in touch and she means all of them. Kurt and Mercedes sitting side-by-side whispering to each other about, what Quinn assumed, was gossip since they always did that in high school. Sam, Blaine, and Tina looked like they could be cousins just by how close they look with their high fives and fist bumps. Then there was Finn and Puck looking dashing as ever in their black suits that caught Quinn off guard. The last time she seen both of them with suits was at their Junior Prom. Memories flooded her mind about that night with her brunette beauty, the night she realized that she had feelings for the tiny diva.

Oh my god she has to stop crying, this is her first pack of tissues and she's almost finished with them and the play hasn't even started! Anticipation rang through her body as the clock struck 8, the theater lights dimmed and the room went silent as the curtains flew open. Quinn was a bit disappointed that the main character won't appear till the second scene, for now she'll just read through the play pill. Page after page she saw the name pop out and it filled her stomach with a warm sensation, the girl with high hopes of a future on Broadway actually did it. She made her dream turn into a reality and left Lima, Ohio the moment she graduated. Quinn was so proud of her little star, well, she's not _her_ star anymore, but still a star no doubt.

Tucking away the play bill in her purse, her gaze locked on stage when the small brunette finally appeared with matching blue blazer and skirt, her hair was replaced with a wig cut into a bob. Quinn lightly chuckled, another memory came to mind; both girls were in the brunette's bedroom trying to come up with original songs.

" _I still don't know why My Headband wasn't a choice," The brunette grunted, flicking the pen in her hand onto the floor "It was a classic!"_

" _An accessory won't win us Regionals, Rachel."_

" _Well I don't see you coming up with anything."_

 _Just as Quinn was about to argue with the little diva, she saw Rachel lightly touch her nose in discomfort from the accident Finn gave her in dance rehearsal. Then she remembered the whole nose job plan, which she still thinks it's a bad idea, but she didn't tell Rachel that since it wasn't her business. Although, she did ask for_ _ **her**_ _nose, so it was kind of her business. Without thinking, she blurted out "Don't get the nose job."_

 _Rachel was confused by that random outburst "I didn't say anything about a nose job."_

" _But you're planning on getting one."_

" _Yes, but it's not official yet. I still have to think about the consequence on how it will affect my voice."_

 _Quinn shifted from the bed to the floor where Rachel was and grabbed her hand "Well you lady are perfect the way you are," She lightly tapped her nose with her index finger, causing Rachel to smile "So don't go changing your Jewish nose, that's what makes you, you. Also,_ _ **don't**_ _get a bob, you don't have the jaw line to support that haircut."_

 _Rachel giggled and playfully slapped Quinn's arm "We'll see about that."_

And boy did Rachel prove her wrong. She actually did pull it off and it took Quinn's breath away, seeing her sing and dance her way across the stage. Even though the theater was warm, the performance gave her chills down her spine, placing her arm on the arm rest, she let her head tilt to the side and watched in amusement.

No matter how many times she thinks it over in her head, she can't believe Rachel is up on that stage doing what she loves, this was her road to a better life; the life she always wanted. All Quinn wonders if Rachel would've wanted her in that life, together forever.

" _Come with me. Please Quinn."_

Those words rang through her mind and they wouldn't leave her head, it was like a punishment for leaving her on that train station to New York. She didn't want to hold Rachel back nor change her mind into following Quinn to New Haven. It would've been nice to have an apartment with the small singer and finally start living their life together, but this was way better– better for Rachel.

After Rachel hit the last note, the curtains closed for the next scene. Good thing too since she just ran out of tissues to wipe her tears away. Quinn polity made her way out of the row and headed towards the bathroom for more tissues. She went into one of the stalls to get a good chunk of toilet paper, her eyes went wide when she heard familiar voices. Quinn quickly closed the stall and stayed quiet.

"Ah-mazing!" The voice belonged to Mercedes "Rachel killed it out there."

"With the amount of hours she practiced in the shower I'm not surprised," Santana snickered, as she reapplied more color to her lips "Nonetheless, I'm still proud of her."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows when Santana mentioned practice in the shower, did they live together? Rachel and Santana?

Silence was all that was left till Mercedes decided to point out the giant elephant in the room "You think she came tonight?"

"Who?" Santana saw the look that she was sporting, as if telling her the name through her facial expression "Oh, I don't think so. We haven't heard from her since high school, but whatever, we're better off without her."

Obviously they're talking about her. Quinn would be lying if she said that didn't tear her apart.

"Not even for Rachel?" Mercedes pleaded, almost as if she wanted Santana to say yes she came.

"Not a chance! She planned on setting Rachel free, but that was for her future. After that, Quinn made no type of communication with her, no emails, no texts, nada– zippo!" Santana angrily threw her lipstick into her purse and zipped it shut "I wouldn't expect to see her tonight. Come on, her scene is about to start."

The pair exited the bathroom, leaving Quinn in tears at the realization of what she has done. They have no idea how much she wanted to pick up the phone when Rachel called, or to purchase a train ticket to New York. 18-year-old Quinn thought it was a great plan to stop talking to Rachel so the brunette wouldn't drop everything to go be with her, but present Quinn didn't think the same anymore, she didn't think of the consequences of leaving Rachel.

Quinn knew one thing for sure: and it's that she proved Santana wrong, she _is_ here tonight to see Rachel. The thought alone made the blonde smile. Now she has to make a great appearance for her former friends and lover.

* * *

After Rachel kicked it off with her solo _Where Are You Now_ , the curtains closed for the last time that night and a round of applause went off for a solid five minutes. Quinn stuffed the now wet tissues in her purse, she made her way to backstage to congratulate her friends on a job well done and to persuade them into letting her go to Rachel's dressing room.

"Why?" Jason, one of Quinn's friends, asked with a raised eyebrow "I gave you an advance in tickets and now you want to see the star?"

"God dammit Jason, this is important," Quinn snarled, which she didn't mean to do, it was just pure reflex whenever she didn't get her way "Please, I need this."

"Why?"

"We used to...date..back in high school, and I made a huge mistake. I need to apologize to her."

The blonde man blinked in disbelief "You and Miss Broadway?" Quinn nodded in return "You know that can be a great headline for the New York Times"

"Jason!"

"I'm joking! Geez!" The man looked around to see if anyone was looking their way or passing by, he gave Quinn a key from his pocket "Make your way through there," Pointing to the into a hallway "Make the right and her door will be on your left. Use that key to open it."

"How will I know her door?"

"For a Yale graduate you sure are clueless. It has her name on it, blondie."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she gave him a quick hug before running down the hallway. Her hands started to sweat once she got the key into the hole and heard the sound of metal unlocking. Slowly opening the door, she popped her head into the room and gratefully no one was there yet. Quinn locked it back up and made herself look presentable, smoothing out her red dress and moving her side swept bangs out of her face.

Oh my god, she is only a few moments away from finally meeting her former lover face-to-face, her fingers began to twitch and her head felt like it was going to fall off. Is she going to faint? She better not, she didn't wait ten years to faint and not meet her little star on her opening night.

Her heart began to pound against her chest, hard and fast when she heard the door unlocking again. She put on her best warming smile, hands behind back, and waited for her reaction. Finally after ten years, hazel eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"Rachel." Quinn breathed out.

The singer was shell shocked at the sight before her, she feels like she can't breathe nor move her lips to form words. Once she closed the door and gave herself some time to compose her heart rate and breathing, she spoke "Quinn..."

"You were amazing tonight," Taking an experimental step forward to see if the brunette stepped back, she didn't "I went through three packs of tissues tonight." Quinn tried to ease the tension that was building up with a funny, but truthful, joke.

Rachel's body was filled with so many emotions, she doesn't know whether she should be happy that she came, or furious that it took ten years to finally talk to her. Should she play the bad cop? Why ruin a hopeful moment, right? She clenched her jaw and forced herself not to cry, not to show any signs of vulnerability "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Have you talked to the others? I'm sure they'll be happy to hear from you."

Hazel eyes tearing away from Rachel's gaze, she shook her head "I just came to see you. Like I said before I wouldn't miss your first opening night, not even-"

"A meteor would stop you." Rachel finished the last part of the blonde's promise.

"Oh god, here they come again." Quinn gestured to her eyes, tears started to form again, but not of sadness; but because Rachel still remembered.

The singer handed Quinn a box of tissues that were sitting on her vanity along side with her makeup and flowers. Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore, someone has to point out the obvious question "Why are you here, Quinn?"

Quinn furrowed her brows, wasn't the room filled with good vibes? Wasn't Rachel _happy_ to see her? "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you here _now_? Couldn't you have been here let's say ten years ago? Or at least _five_ years ago when I was at my lowest point!" Rachel didn't mean to shout, the feeling of abandonment started to creep up to her from all the times she reached out to the blonde for help "I _needed_ you!"

"You have to understand that I did that for you, I was the reason I was holding you back."

"Bullshit!" Quinn flinched at the curse word that fell from Rachel's mouth. Rachel never cursed in high school, and when she did it would be of pleasure in the bedroom "You knew that you couldn't handle the distance, so you thought by putting me on that train was going to solve your problems," By now Rachel was heaving with rage "Well guess what Quinn IT DIDN'T!"

"Did you honestly think I wanted to do that!" It was Quinn's turn to shout "I _wanted_ to go with you, I wanted to _be_ with you and _that_ was the problem; I was just going to hold both of us back."

"No you weren't!" None of this made any sense, Quinn wanted to be with her, but didn't want to hold her back. Quinn was the one who pushed her to write a great song, Quinn believed in her crazy ideas when no one else would. _Quinn_ made her see things differently "You helped me, Quinn. Even when you weren't trying."

With her bloodshot eyes, she searched for truth to what Rachel just said in her big brown orbs that she fell in love with back in high school "You really think if I had stuck around that you would be up on this stage tonight?"

Rachel didn't have to say anything to answer her question, she knew the answer would be yes. Her hand reached out to Quinn's and the blonde took it. She's been waiting for this moment for ten years. Ten years without the warm and softness of her former lover's hands. Ten years without those tiny nimble fingers wiping away her tears when she needed them. Too many years without her home.

Quinn brought the little hand to her cheek and leaned into it, giving her shivers up her spine "I've missed this. Missed you."

Gently stroking the taller woman's tear stained cheek, Rachel let out a sigh of affection "Me too."

Their moment was cut short when a sharp knock followed by what sounded like a group of people shouting "Open the door!" Rachel didn't open till Quinn gave her the go ahead, she didn't want the blonde to get bombarded with questions and assumptions. Grabbing her hand tightly, she opened the door and her group of friends immediately went pale when they saw Quinn Fabray in the flesh.

"Quinn.." Two different toned voices spoke simultaneously, one of joy from Mercedes' heart and the other in disdain. Of course the negativity vibe came from the bitch queen that takes form of Santana Lopez.

"Rach, what she doing here?" Santana kept her icy stare on her former best friend.

"Obviously I came for her opening night, is that wrong?" Quinn fought back.

"Not when the person hasn't spoken to the star in a decade."

"San, please," Rachel pleaded "She means no harm."

It was still weird that Rachel and Santana are now friends and by hearing the nicknames just gave her a bad feeling in her stomach. Santana wasn't giving up with the cold stare, and the rest of the gang still frozen by her presence "I promised Rachel I would come to her opening night no matter what. So," Her hands gestured around the room "Here I am."

Everyone still had questions on why she left and never came back till now, but for the mean time they just enjoyed the visitation that was long overdue.

"There you are," Santana's fiery eyes shifted to Rachel's and instantly became gentle "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course, just um," Rachel looked up at Quinn "You want to come with us? We're having dinner then going to a bar that Kurt recommended us."

Quinn's mouth gaped like a fish out of water "I don't want to intrude on your plans."

Santana clapped her hands and cheered "Wooh! Alright, let's go."

"San," Rachel warned "Be nice."

Now Rachel's telling her to _be nice_? If she did that back in high school Santana would've kicked her ass just for telling her what to do. Quinn's not feeling this friendship, it's too weird and unexpected for two former enemies to be close friends. Quinn releases her (soon to be?) lover's hand and places her arm around the smaller body "Yeah _San_ , be nice."

Since this was Rachel's opening night, she didn't want to start a scene so she left the dressing room followed by Brittany.

"You know you're always welcome to join us, Quinn." Mercedes said softly, hoping that her tone would somehow change the blonde's mind.

"Or if you want you could meet us at the bar," Kurt suggested mostly because he wants to have a nice dinner without someone shouting at one another "I rate it 11 out of 10, it's that good."

Quinn kindly nodded at their suggestions and invites. The gang left the former high school sweethearts alone once again, probably to check on Santana to see if she hasn't damaged anything yet. Rachel walked to the other side of the room to give them some distance, she's still not used to Quinn's company after so long of not seeing her.

A question has been rattling in Rachel's head, her body seemed to be lifeless just by the thought of her question she's so desperately wanted to ask.

"Something's on your mind." Quinn said softly.

The singer shook her head "It's nothin-"

"Rachel," Quinn interrupted "Three years we dated, and in those years I've studied every facial expression, tone of voice, your body language and even your fingers. You always fiddled your fingers whenever you had something to say."

Rachel didn't even realize she was doing that, but more importantly she never realized that Quinn had that much of an interest in her. Every memory that she has of Quinn when she expressed every emotion just seemed to fit now. All those times when she was sad and tried to hide it, Quinn read right through her. Or when she was angry and wanted to be left alone, Quinn would know where to find her.

Her nails dug into the leather arm chair to contain her tears from spilling "Do you still love me.." She looked up to the ceiling and can feel the tears rolling down her face.

Quinn felt offended as to why she even ask that, she wouldn't be here if she didn't love her "I never stopped. You may think it's hard to believe, but ever since I let you go I haven't loved anyone more than I loved you. I've been on dates, but I would always compare them to you and they didn't stand a chance."

Rachel whimpered and let out sobs as she held tightly on the chair, she tried to speak but the words kept getting stuck at her throat.

"You don't have to say anything," Quinn saw her struggle for words "Just know that-"

"I love you," Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up "I… _love you_. I-I don't want to go another ten years without telling you I love you."

Quinn made the bold move to walk over to Rachel, held her head in her hands and kissed her with all the emotion she has. Everything that she was feeling, everything she wanted to say, she poured it into that single kiss. Both could taste the salt from their tears as it was mixed into their first kiss after ten years. When they broke apart, Rachel admired the blonde's teary eyes and quivering lips.

"Please stay," Rachel whispered "I want you to stay with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _ **QUICK UPDATE: I'm still working on Ch.10 of LMU, so if you have any ideas or suggestions on what you want to happen or what you want to see, please contact me (: There are no bad ideas, just ideas that aren't good enough**_


End file.
